lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:9koopa/Stories of Isildurs Bane! Part 1! The first day. By Koops
Well, I can go on and on and on about my favorite server, but really, I can only remember so many stories! JK, I recorded every single time I logged into the server! I did it with magic called looking in my .minecraft folder and found the logs folder and searched those. I've been working and contributing to the server for almost a year, so why not give it some more love by telling my stories from it! I always tell my stories to the other server people, but I didn't know the actual facts and stories, and after searching my .minecraft file, opening my logs file, and discovering it RECORDS every word you say, I just had to make something like this! So many to choose, which to pick...Tough. You know, I think I'll start with the day I first logged in..... 9koopa joined the game. <Morgothlwhit33> but the permanganate stops it from doing that <Commoner~Aramil> allo allo <Commoner9koopa> allo <Morgothlwhit33> welcome to our server! <Commoner9koopa> thank you <Morgothlwhit33> the worst is when you have to do a flouride dump <Commoner9koopa> so do you get to pick what you are? <Commoner~Aramil> like your faction? <Morgothlwhit33> yeah <Commoner9koopa> ya <Commoner~Aramil> yep <Commoner9koopa> to harad i go <Morgothlwhit33> its like cancer in a bag aramil <Morgothlwhit33> i can get you almost there 9koopa <Commoner9koopa> thx <Morgothlwhit33> then we put in hydroclauric acid and other stuff to kill the gross shit and make the mud leave the water 9koopa has just earned the Middle-earth achievement Slayer This was the start of my great journey, and many more to come. From this point on, I'm not gonna put the <'s and Commoner's, and this was almost exactly what happened when I joined. I listened to lwhit and Armaril's conversation about some water hazard that gives you cancer or something, and traveled to Near Harad. Me: So are you like the mod or something? Lwhit: Something like that ya. I own the server :D Me: i used to only have the 1.6.4 version so i'm new to 1.7.10. i used to only use technic launcher to get mods but now i just figured out how to today :) Lord_Aramil has just earned the Middle-earth achievement of the Elvenking Amaril: Yay! Lwhit: damn At about this time, I had figured out that lwhit was gonna be a friend for a long time, and boy, was I right. Me:The new alignment is tricky to me, since I had the old version. Lwhit: It's tricky to me still XD Me: Ok I figured out how to be a Haradrim, I need to kill gondorians. Lwhit: These hobbits are gonna be the death of me. lwhit33 was slain by Camellia Grubb, the Hobbit Shirriff Amaril: Lol Lwhit: Told you. For a little while, I just wandered Ithilien, and killed a ranger, and lwhit left a little before I did so.Then, with no armor or weapons or anything, Gondor decided to launch and Invasion. 9koopa has just earned the Middle-earth achievement Bound Me: Come on haradrim! Give me backup! Too many gondorians! After a few minutes of fighting, I decided it was getting late because it was 9:15PM (or 21:15 in 24 hour time) Me: Ok ya'll, it's gettin late. I might see you tomorrow. Pretty much everyone: Bye koops! 9koopa left the game. This is bascially what happened on my very first day, and it was much better than I expected. The stories to be told later will be much better, and also many more to come. ''' 9koopa joined the game. '''Months after the join, I was in the service of lwhit's army and jwbauer, and I had become the (poor)King of Harad. But this was not long lived, as very soon (Mid January) the server Reset. Me: Well guys, what should I do for my new faction since Harad has already been used waaaay too much recently and has lots of people? Fargo: Howabout Dol Guldur? Me: I'll give it a try. After the time working on Dol Guldur, I had walls 10-14 blocks high and a town of 15 people. But then, it happened: lwhit33 left the game. 9koopa joined the game. mv(i think): Hey koops. Lwhit just left but told us he'd be gone for awhile. Me: Well, can't be that long. A whole 3 months and lwhit was gone. To think I would be helping him reign Middle Earth, and then that hope ripped away. To be continued..... ....Sometime.9koopa (talk) 02:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC)Koops 9koopa (talk) 04:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Koops Category:Blog posts